


Coffee mornings

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartinelli-ish fluffy one-shot. Headcanon about how they met; Angie was opening up the L&L when she found Peggy asleep under a table. And now they're close enough for Angie to make hearts in Peggy's cappucino. Utterly (believable, or so I like to think) fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee mornings

“Here ya go English”  
Angie slid the cappucino over to Peggy, and without realising, held her breath white she waited for the other woman’s response  
The agent could tell she was acting slightly peculiarly, but there was no indication as to why.  
She said her thanks and smiled, picking it up to take a sip, before she noticed the heart shape in the middle made with an extra helping of cocoa powder. She caught Angie’s eye as she sipped, careful not to disturb the heart.  
Angie was wiping the tabletop down so rigorously she might’ve made a dent in it had Peggy not interrupted her attempt to act nonchalant.  
“That’s quite impressive”  
“Oh, it’s nothing really”  
The other waitress on shift leant past Peggy to put down the used cups from a table she had just cleared.  
“Wow Ange, I’ve never seen you do that before!”  
It was innocently spoken, bordering on a compliment even. But Angie glowered at her when she turned back to the tables  
“Yah, she’s the newbie, Florrie”  
Peggy said nothing and sipped her drink again. They both knew she had been there since the day after Peggy had started going to the Automat.  
The first day they met had actually been the day after a mission for Pegs, and Angie had found her curled up and fast asleep under one of the tables. Thankfully Angie had been opening alone, so she had been able to let her sleep, and just awkwardly swept around her. She didn’t know quite what to say, but for some reason she hid the sleeping woman from the cook when he came in. Eventually, with ten minutes until opening time Angie had been forced to hold a plate of pancakes under her nose and attempt to rouse her with the smell. It didn’t work. Coffee, on the other hand, had her blearily rubbing her eyes and sitting up, banging her head as she went.  
After realising she had not, in fact, made it home last night and was in a diner near work with a very adorable waitress, she had apologised profusely and sought to offer some half-hearted excuse which Angie didn’t buy. But the Italian made a joke out of it, and they ate breakfast together, and Peggy had been coming back ever since.  
That was about three weeks ago, and now they lived in the same building.  
And Angie had made a heart in her coffee  
She hadn’t been planning on staying at the L&L, she should only be picking up the lunch order for the office after all. But then Angie had made a heart in her drink.  
She settled her elbows on the table and looked at Angie for a moment, then made up her mind.  
“When’s your lunch break?”  
“Oh...” She glanced at the clock “in a half hour.” She paused “But I might delay it, wait til dinner time to eat. The good sandwiches are gone already... and Frederico’s been making goulash all week, I don’t know how much more I can take!”  
Peggy smirked. Perfect.  
“How about we have lunch somewhere else?”  
She slipped the ‘we’ in very subtly, but somehow Angie noticed  
“Where were you thinkin’?”  
She took another sip of her coffee and pretended to deliberate  
“There’s a lovely little restaurant about two blocks from here”  
“A restaurant? That’s fancy English” Angie’s tone was teasing, but Peggy was aware Angie’s salary was not great  
“My treat, of course. I still haven’t thanked you properly for that first day...”  
“You don’t need ta-“  
“I insist” Peggy’s hand rested on her own.  
“Alright English. It’s a date.” She paused “er, wait, not like a date date, like a friend thing. It’s a friend thing. Oh ya know what I mean!” She was floundering. Peggy debated throwing her a life raft  
“It’s a date” She winked, got off the bar stool and walked out the door without looking back  
Angie’s cheeks flushed and turned back to scrubbing the countertop.  
“Goddammit English.”


End file.
